


To The Last Breath

by MxAlex



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxAlex/pseuds/MxAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the essence of defiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was the abandoned intro to a fanfiction I never finished writing. I thought I'd post it, since it stands alone a bit.

Here is how the story goes. 

* * *

She wakes up in a chamber, cold to the bone and all alone.

The walls say _go this way and do this thing, just this one thing_ \- and she _knows_ , in a way of knowing that transcends memory that she will not be allowed to sleep until she finishes.

She wants nothing but to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up in a chamber.

The tiles are cold beneath her feet, seeping through the thin plastic boots. The walls say _finish the objective_ and behind glass windows she can see blurry shapes of- people? Things?

She cannot see their faces, cannot hear their voices, but she _knows_ they are watching her.

They are always watching.

* * *

She wakes up angry.

The walls are strangely silent, but she knows what she must do. The cubes and panels and portals and boxes and lights all line up in her head, but she does none of it.

She sits. She throws away the gun from stiff fingers, crosses her legs.

She opens her mouth to speak, but there is not a sound. She tries, but she cannot scream. Her throat aches.

The walls say _why try something you cannot do_ \- but is cut off by something she can't see.

It had not even occurred to her that they could take something like this from her.

* * *

She wakes.

There is nobody behind the glass.

No one is watching her. But still, the walls say _complete the test_.

She does not.

* * *

The walls say _wake up_.

It has occurred to her that there are many things she does not know about the chambers.

Who are the walls? Who were the people who came and went? Who took her voice from her before she even knew she had one? Why does she complete the tests? Why can't she _remember_.

* * *

The walls say _proceed to the chamber_.

The test subject named Chell decides _no_.


End file.
